xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Granny Goodness(Justice League Action)
Real Identity: '''Granny Goodness '''Appearances (Webisodes): Special Delivery Appearances: Superman's Pal, Sid Sharp and It'll Take a Miracle! Powers/Skills: Armed Combat and Invulnerability Voiced By: Cloris Leachman Granny Goodness is an elite in Darkseid's inner circle and manages Apokolips' orphanges, where she twists innocents into thralls. After a battle between the Justice League and the forces of Apokolips, Booster Gold stayed behind a tad too long uploading victory selfies to his fans. Granny Goodness and two Parademons pursued him. Booster eventually found a Space Cab but Granny spotted him. The Parademons tore the roof off but Cabbie pumped the brakes and sent them flying. Granny used her weapon's tractor beam to pull Booster out the cab. Just as she readied her swing, Granny noticed a woman in agony in the backseat. Booster explained she was giving birth. Granny shoved Booster into the windshield then entered the backseat. She removed her cape and helped the woman give birth. Granny mused the infant was ready to be twisted in her orphanage. The mother was naturally confused. Granny apologized and took aim. Booster took the infant away and shoved Granny's face. Booster took a look at the infant and screamed. Cabbie activated the ejector seat and launched Granny away. After humans armed with Apokoliptian weapons failed to destroy Superman as planned, Granny assured him his most devoted acolytes would succeed. Parademons sent by Desaad kidnapped Sid Sharp, a reporter from the Daily Planet, who happened to be dressed like Superman. Kalibak couldn't tell the difference. Granny asserted he wasn't even worthy of the title "Man of Oatmeal" much less "Man of Steel". Sharp countered and called her "Mount Rushmore". Darkseid decided to use Sharp as bait to ambush Superman. Kanto, Kalibak, Granny, and Desaad succeeded. Sharp pointed out Kanto was going to get all the credit for their victory. Granny yelled at Kalibak to get him. Sharp soon shifted the suspicion towards Desaad. Desaad tried to point out it was all just a ploy but Granny countered Sharp didn't have wit to lie. Darkseid returned and demanded Superman. Kalibak and Granny brought him forward. Superman fully recovered and decked Darkseid. Granny and Kanto opened fire on Superman. Kanto declared Superman was his. Granny shoved him away and fired. Superman dodged her shots and punched her. Granny bounced across the room into a wall. Granny led Lashina and Bernadeth to a theater on Earth as part of a mission to recover the last piece of the Anti-Life Equation from Mr. Miracle after Darkseid became impatient with Batman. Batman refused to stand down and a fight broke out. Miracle broke free from Lashina, leaped to a chandelier, swung, and kicked Granny and Bernadeth into a piano on the front stage. Granny bashed her rod and knocked everyone off balance. Batman tossed a Batarang and the chandelier fell on top of Granny. Miracle and Batman leaped into a trunk. Granny vowed to teach them a lesson for being very, very bad. Bernadeth thrust into the trunk repeatedly. Miracle and Batman emerged from a giant present box across the stage and the fight continued. Miracle leaped over Bernadeth and stomped Granny's left foot. She hobbled in pain. Granny vowed to Miracle he would never escape. Miracle begged to differ and threw down a smoke bomb. Granny and the others returned to Apokolips and looked on as Miracle and Batman spoke to Darkseid. Miracle used Darkseid's Mother Box to boom him away but Lashina wrapped him up in her steel band and yanked him down below. Granny leaped towards him but Miracle vanished. She chased after his orb, which contained the last piece of the Anti-Life Equation. Batman tried to reel it in with his grapnel but Granny stomped the cable. Batman was pulled forward but he landed short, jumped over her, and threw exploding Batarangs at her. She was knocked across the arena and waved her arms to regain balance and avoid falling over into the lava below. Miracle reappeared and poked her with a finger. She fell into the lava but walked out unscathed. She scaled the cliff face and bashed her rod on the arena. Darkseid recovered the orb and sent Parademons to finish off Batman, Miracle and Barda but they boomed off-planet. Granny asked if they should pursue them. Darkseid had her stand down since he had what he wanted. Category:Army of Darkness Category:Leaders of Teams Category:New God Category:Aliens Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Invulnerability Category:Veterans Category:Deities Category:Armor Users Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Justice League Rogues Gallery Category:Batmans Rogue Gallery Category:Time Travelers Category:Most Wanted List Category:Military Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Justice League Action Universe Category:Apokolips Category:Female Category:DC Universe Category:Warrior